


Being Secretive, sort of

by pearsortof



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Legos, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsortof/pseuds/pearsortof
Summary: When Tony Stark decided to take in a young Peter Parker after his Aunt was in a coma, he didn't know he was "raising" a superhero.And Peter wanted it to stay that way.(Weird AU, it is explained.)(NOT STARKER!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker feared home. Well, that may be a bit of exaggeration from him. Peter Parker feared his home because of his one, burning secret.  
He didn't know how he had kept his secret for so long. If Tony had been more attentive he probably would've noticed - but to the teen's fortune, he was absorbed in the Accords nightmare.   
It was nearing 11 when Peter appeared through the front doors of Stark Tower. Tony had rebought the place after the whole Vulture buzz had died down. It had been a few months since Peter's bloody battle... But not that Tony knew.  
A few months before, yknow, his several near death experiences, May had entered a coma. She was hit by a car on the way home from work, and had been in a blank hospital room since then. Peter had been dreading the idea of being alone or, worse, adopted. However, through his parents' connections (of which there were a multitude) it transpires that his mother knew Tony. And, by some odd spin of fate, Tony had agreed to give Peter residence. They had stayed in a penthouse until the Tower was theirs again, and whilst Peter didn't mind either the penthouse or the Tower - they weren't home.  
"Hey kiddo" Tony said as Peter exited the elevator. He had rode it up to the shared "Avengers" floor, as he called it. It wasn't really, it was the largest communal space they had, and it wasn't uncommon to see Rhodey or even Vision there.   
"Hey Mr. Stark. Good day?" Peter asked back as he made for the kitchen area.  
"Not bad... Cleared some air over Germany"  
"Germany?"  
"Yeah, when we all went bat-s - I mean, mad and fought each other. Wasn't my finest moment." Tony ended his monologue by turning on the TV to the news. Lo and Behold...  
"...until the Spiderman swung into the shop and subdued the robbers." The News Reporter commented over footage of Peter dodging several clumsy fists.   
"Did that one really hit me?" Peter thought as he sipped on his glass of milk.  
"Ok kid, I'm going to bed. Make sure you do your homework!" Tony said as he stood up to leave.  
"Will do! Night!" Peter called as the elusive Iron Man left the space. As soon as he could, Peter made his way to his lab that Tony had given him. He had some ideas for the Spidey suit that couldn't wait...  
It was gone 2am when Peter finally went to sleep, after ensuring that his suit was hidden well away in his room.   
Sleep, in a loose sense of the word. After having a building crush him and everything that had happened to him, rest was rare and pricked with bouts of cold sweat as concrete fell on him, crushing his lungs.  
Morning found him eating cereal next to Tony Stark, who had forgone food in favour of his second coffee of the day.   
"So kid... What do you think of the Spider guy?" Tony asked suddenly.  
"I think he's cool? He does a good job helping people, which is awesome."  
"Right..." Tony measured his words carefully. "Ross wants me to bring him in. I'm reluctant to do it kid..."  
"Then why'd you ask me?"  
"Kid, I've made killer robots and armed terrorists. Is my judgement really that trustable?"  
"I'm still alive," Peter mumbled, "you're doing fine in that regard"  
Tony chuckled. "I'm going to the lab to work today. You up to visit Aunt Hottie after school?"  
"That's gross! She's literally unconscious! And yes."  
"Sounds like a plan. See you after school!" Tony said, clutching another coffee as he made for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes plans.  
People make enemies.

"You got the falcon?" Peter couldn't stop his excitement showing.  
"I know! I've wanted it for a year!"  
"Dude, this might just be the coolest thing to happen to me."   
"You live with Stark now!" Ned countered. "You could've had a hundred of them if you asked."  
"I don't wanna inconvenience him... He's got a lot on his plate."  
Ned paused. "Wanna build it tonight?"  
"Uh... Sure! My place at 7?"  
"Sounds good!" Ned said before shutting his locker and heading for PE.  
"What monster makes PE first lesson?" Ned asked Peter as they entered the gym. Peter always hated gym, not due to a lack of ability, but too much of it. If anyone saw a glimpse of an ab or an overzealous push-up he was toast.  
"It could be French..." Peter mumbled.  
"Eh... You have a point Monsieur!" Ned added a dodge french accent to the last word. Peter grinned.  
"French is culturally enriching" MJ said nonchalantly. "All we learn here is that Coach Wilson has a burning crush on Captain America"   
"Don't we all?" Peter asked. But MJ had already moved to the benches lining the gym walls.  
"Oh yeah, Decathlon tonight nerd. Don't flake." MJ shouted at him over her book.  
"Wait, you're in Decathlon? I thought you'd left!"   
"Nah, wouldn't dream of it."  
"Oh thank God," Ned couldn't hide his relief, "I thought we were stuck with Flash for good!"  
"No man could handle that fate."  
Ned chuckled. "Well if you're at Decathlon, we could just build the falcon straight away. Go back to mine, grab it..."  
Peter froze. He didn't like the implications of the plan. If he went with Ned, he couldn't Spiderman. And he hadn't missed a day of Spiderman since...   
He remembered sitting on top of that rollercoaster. He could make out Happy down below, panickedly searching for anything salvageable. Peter was wearing his first suit, from when he lived with his Aunt. He'd left his Stark Tech suit (not that Tony knew it was) at home, thinking it wasn't needed. Tony had dropped him at Liz's, and driven off reasonably sharply to the upstate compound. Peter hurt... Too much. He'd somehow managed to stumble back to his room and, to some success, stitch up the worse injuries. He hadn't left his room for 2 days, bar getting food and water.  
"Sure thing Ned. But can I head home first and meet you there?"  
Ned mumbled his approval.

"Yes Ross, I know he didn't sign the Accords!" Tony had been in this meeting for half an hour, and he'd wished he'd cancelled after 5 minutes.  
"Then you accept that he needs to be brought in?" Ross' tone was harsh over the speaker.  
"I don't see what he's doing wrong. All he does is help old ladies cross the road and rescue cats"  
"And bail you out of trouble when everything goes wrong?"  
Tony didn't like that memory. He remembered seeing Peter off to his date's house (Lily? Something like that) and beginning his drive back to the penthouse. Happy's phone call that night was far from appreciated, telling him what had happened and that Spiderman had saved the day.   
"So what if he did?" Fury rose in Tony  
"If you defend this vigilante from our grasp, Stark, I'll have to have you taken in as well."  
"You couldn't touch me if you tried"  
"Maybe. For now, though? I don't want to try. You need to find the Spiderman and take him in."  
"Why me? Why not one or your faceless goons?"  
"Because, Stark, we don't have the technology to keep up with him. You do."  
"Understood. Secretary." Tony tried to keep the venom out of his voice before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoyment is not necessary!  
Comments, kudos, [blah blah blah self plug] are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, you probably weren't looking for this.  
Let me know what you think!  
(I am happy to explain the AU if asked)


End file.
